


A Man of Letters

by YoricksTalkingSkull



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cambridge, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Edwardian Period, Gen, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Melancholy, Other, Sherlock Experiments on John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoricksTalkingSkull/pseuds/YoricksTalkingSkull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is a first-year army doctor in training at Cambridge. While on a walk, he comes across a tall and strange young man in a cemetery. Left with a bizarre first encounter, and only an address to send him letters, the two begin to correspond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man of Letters

**From** : John H. Watson,

Room S18, Old Court,

Cambridge College

 

**To** :_________________?

Room 221B, Fisher Building

_September 3, 1912_

  _Dear_____________,_

_I find that even after close recollection, I cannot for the life of me remember your name! We had such a peculiar first meeting (and even_ you _must admit it was so). I believe we were so caught up in conversation, and I in aiding you, that therefore, I never did ask your name. So, I apologize, for the rest of this letter I will refer to you as the ‘tall man.’ (For reasons that are only too obvious to state here.)_

_I wanted to write to you, tall man…. well, because I very much enjoyed your company. I must say I found myself quite fascinated by what you do: solve crimes! I wonder if you are the only man on earth who will do what you do. Because throughout our brief encounter, you could deduce so much about me. I hope to see you again—I want, quite guiltily, to know if you are indeed real. (With all due respect! Your ability is remarkable, if not otherworldly.)_

_I should also mention here, tall man: did the cut to your chest and shoulder begin to heal properly? And also—on a purely selfish note: how did my stitches hold up? I hope it is not too rude to ask, yet again, what you were doing in Ascension Burial Grounds, and why those men did those ghastly things to you. To be quite honest, this all worries me a great deal. If they are not already discarded from your company, do not associate with the likes of them!_

_I believe in you, tall man. Please stay out of trouble’s way!_

_(Also, please reply to this letter upon your nearest convenience. You left me with this address, and I hope this was your intention.)_

_Yours,_

_John H. Watson_

_….._

_September 5, 1912,_

_Dear Sherlock Holmes,_

_And yes—I have found your name: Sherlock Holmes! The discovery came from one of your fellow classmates, Robert Graves. I believe he is in your chemistry class? Anyhow, he did mention you in conversation. So now, I find myself asking: Did you really keep a dead carcass of a pig in your dormitory for three months without the Dean finding it?_

_Your reputation grows._

_Yours,_

_John H. Watson_

 

_P.S. Please write back, Sherlock Holmes. I worry that you remain in an ill state from that encounter with those older boys. I do hope you are doing better. And remember, I am a medical doctor in training. If I can be of humble assistance to you in any way, I will. You know the address to contact me._

_Also—with all due respect—Sherlock is quite a peculiar name. What is its origin?_

**_…_ **

 

**To:** John Hamish Watson 

Room S18, Old Court,

Cambridge College

**From** : Sherlock Holmes

Room 221B, Fisher Building  

_September 21, 1912_

_Dear John Hamish Watson,_

_I would ask why your dear parents chose Hamish as your middle name, but that would be a cruel way to begin our correspondence. Especially after leaving you in what appears to be a fit of nervousness at the very thought of my physical condition. And to leave you in that state for over two weeks? How cruel of me. So, dear John Hamish: Why did your dear parents choose ‘Hamish’ as your baptismal name?_

_I must also request, John Hamish, that you please do not send these carefully written letters in this heavier stock of parchment stationery. ~~Stationery that you no less stole from your biology professor’s office.~~ Plain, regular parchment will do. No need for this fancier variety. ~~Are those flowers I see, etched at the corners?~~ Additionally, no need for careful handwriting, and double-sealed envelopes. After all, I am not one of your ladies in which you desire to court, and woo._

_Before I update you on my condition, Hamish, I had an odd request for you. My roommate required that I go to a theatre production of—oh dear you have guessed—a Shakespearean play. Quite literally, he has forced me into taking part. And those events, for me, bring back a warm, suicidal feeling. Especially when you have to invite an acquaintance. I do hope you may come, even on such short notice. And even though you are not my acquaintance. I promise, in return, I will offer coloured critique of the performance, and will also bring a set of two nooses. Of which, I will allow you use one of the two I intended to use on myself, if applicable._

 

_Goodnight,_

_Sherlock Holmes_

_P.S. ‘Hamish’…Nearly dropped a beaker of hydrochloric acid when I learned the name, and pondered its linguistic resonance._

_P.P.S. The stitches look like, if I daresay, ever so rudely—a spider orgy. They are holding up, this means. Except for the ones on my chest. Their surrounding edges look a bit yellow and…a raw mauve colour?_

_P.P.P.S. You had better be at that performance. I will find you, John Watson._


End file.
